


hisoka's number one fan

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other, hisoka loves hisoka, hisokacest, it's all hisoka now, love urself hisok, this is a canon event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spoiler alert it's hisoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	hisoka's number one fan

hisoka gazed in2 the miror luvingly. "what a sexy man" he sed 2 himself as he looked in the merror at himself nd he was the only one thare

"i agree completlee" say a familer mail voise frum behind him. he turns arond adn gpases in sirprys. it is anothr him standig yher jus like da one in le mirro

"holly ass" he sez looken at da bootifil man befroe him. "what a hottttt hot hot guy i c in frunt of me eyes" he sez wit a teer in he eyebc he iz so good lokkin g

"haha yes it is me, u" tge othr hisoka sais wif a huuuge smirk on his stpuid face. "i think u r hot also do u wnat 2 do th"

"YYYYYYYESS" teh frist hisok yells w delight. he has nevr bean more excitted 4 anythingin hiz whole life excetp mayb murdring ppl but it is not the same

hte 2 weerd clown men go in2 a neerby room n throw they cards on le floor bc thy donut wannu cut eachothir wen they do th

they startt remuvinq thare fukin ridikulis outfits where tf did they evn get thoze ANYWAY they r now nackt witch is prity normel 4 them i mean they r hisoka

hisoka 1 kises hisoka 2 on the teardrip and us liek "ew lmao taste like mackup" nd the othr hisoke is like "what did u expect das wat it is" an the firts is lik "oh"

they mackle so hard tht ging is likke "i will actualy becum a decent father 2 get thim 2 stop why are ther even 2 hisokas anyhow what the hell is up with htat" ans every1 is like "i dont even know" even both hisokas bc mutch lyke ebveryone else they aslo do noy know y

eventualy the stop and just in the nic of thyme bc ging was abt 2 destroy le space time continuumby becombin a not sucky preson but alas,,,

thw 2 hisokers r like "letsget merrid" nd then they do. nobody comes to the ceramoni bcos noboddy liks hisoka or hisoka also nobody wuz invited so

they live happyly evr afteer bc hisoka

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and remember to love Hisoka.


End file.
